


Come Away With Me

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Communication, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley hug and talk about their future





	Come Away With Me

After lunch at the Ritz Aziraphale offered for Crowley to return to the bookshop for a drink and some more discussion. 

In truth he simply didn’t want to be seperated from Crowley again. Not after almost losing him twice. 

(Yes, they had worked out the prophecy in plenty of time meaning neither of them had been in real danger when faced with their executions but Aziraphale still counted it.)

They drank and talked and then just sat in almost comfortable silence. 

“...I should be getting back I suppose” Crowley said eventually as he stood, his hands in his pockets, “It’s getting late.”

Aziraphale tried to smile to hide his disappointment and longing. 

He’d had plenty of practice at that.

“Yes I suppose you must.” he said unconvincingly, “I’ll see you out.” 

Aziraphale led the way to the door and every step towards it felt like walking through treacle because all he wanted to do was to turn around and grab Crowley and say ‘Don’t leave’.

But he refrained. 

He was just reaching up to unlock the door when Crowley’s hands hit the door on either side of Aziraphale, his forehead hitting the angel’s shoulder. 

Which was startling because they didn’t actually touch much. 

6,000 years of pretending to be enemies whenever they were in public meant they were too wary to touch even in private most of the time. 

So this was rather a surprise.

“Crowley?” he asked and his companion sighed long and tired. 

“I don’t want to go back to mine. It’s all...it’s not a place where you  _ live _ you know? I only kept it as a place to sleep and it’s not comfortable or anything because I had to keep up an image and it’s cold and lonely and reminds me of hell and how I had to perform to their stupid standards all of the time.” 

This was news to Aziraphale. He had only been in Crowley’s flat the night directly after armageddon and while he had found it to be a bit cold and impersonal he still thought Crowley liked it, or at least liked parts of it. 

“Your place is a place you live. It’s comfy. You have that couch that is ugly as sin but so soft and I know you bought for the times I end up napping in your back room don’t even try to pretend it’s not. You always sit in your armchair. The  _ point  _ is….I want to stay here. With you.”  It was unlike Crowley to be this open but Aziraphale supposed the end of the world had that effect on people. 

And if Aziraphale was honest with himself he knew he had hurt Crowley badly and maybe it was time to be honest now as well. To himself and to Crowley who deserved to know.

“Do you know my dear that when you asked me to run away with you for a moment I imagined it?” his voice shook slightly and he took in a deep breath.

“Angel?” 

“The thing was I didn’t imagine us on Alpha Centauri or anything” Aziraphale continued on, “I imagined a cottage on the seaside. There would be all my favourite books, not all the ones here just my dearest. And a rocking chair and a garden for you to menace.” Crowley had lifted his head from Aziraphale shoulder and was watching him.

“And and I thought if I got bored I could work at the local library and we could take walks and it would have both central heating and fireplace for the winter, because I know you can’t stand the cold very well and it would be...it would be just splendid.”

There was a moment of silence before Aziraphale dropped his head to look at his hands as he fiddled his fingers together in mild anxiety and embarrassment. 

“I wanted it very badly. But I wanted it  _ here _ . Not on Alpha Centauri or whatever. That’s part of why I said no”  it went without saying that the other part was because he had foolishly believed heaven would do the right thing. Because he wanted to believe in his role as an Angel. Because he was scared of doing the wrong thing.

There was a moment of stillness before Crowley burst out a loud sigh and wrapped his arms around the startled angel in a firm hug, his forehead resting against Aziraphale’s shoulder again. 

“I know we’re not big on touching but just let me do this right now. I need it” Crowley said as he squeezed Aziraphale a tiny bit tighter who awkwardly patted one of Crowley’s arms where he could reach before relaxing slightly into the embrace.

“Of course my dear” he murmured trying very hard not to blush and failing miserably.

There was a long silence as they stayed like that, locked in a hug that was becoming more and more comfortable by the second.

“We should do that.” Crowley said finally, “But we should get a place with good kitchen as well. That way you won’t need to go to France every time you want crepes”. 

“I can’t cook” Aziraphale pointed out, “something you have told me many times.”

“I’ll make them for you.” Crowley finally let go allowing Aziraphale to turn around and face him.

“Well...then that sounds like a fine plan. There’s no need to be in London after all” Aziraphale realised he probably looked a little to happy but then again did he need to hide his happiness anymore?

“Indeed” and Crowley was positively beaming.

Just one more thing needed to be said.

“Crowley? Why don’t you stay the night? I mean we might as well start looking for a suitable cottage now don’t you think?” making excuses to spend time together was too old of a habit to break in just a few days. 

“I think Angel...that that’s a fantastic idea.” 

Aziraphale’s smile was all soft and gooey as he looked at Crowley, his nemesis to friend to best friend to the demon he loved with all his ethereal being. 

“Well then, lets run away together” 

“Lets.” 

**Author's Note:**

> because I'm not sure I'll make this into a fic but I headcanon that every time Aziraphale takes Crowley to a restaurant to introduce him to a new kind of food Crowley immediately learns how to make it so he can make for Aziraphale someday only he's never found a good opportunity to do so. 
> 
> Then they move into the cottage and he gets to cook for Aziraphale on a regular basis and it makes him really happy.


End file.
